Talk:Dinah!
Appearances I'm a little confused right now. Right now the article states that there was one appearance on the show. But I find it a little hard that a single talk show appearance could feature not only all the Muppet segments listed here, but also appearances by Walter Cronkite, Edward Villel, Alfred Drake and Peggy Lee. And then we have the picture of the cake with Florence Henderson, Sandy Duncan and Ethel Merman. Where did the information come from about the additional guests. It's fascinating stuff, if they were indeed on that show (or possibly an additional show). -- Nate :Well, the show was 90 minutes, so maybe they had time for everybody. But I'll keep looking for other possible airdates. -- Ken (talk) 17:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Warrick added the info when he started the page, here. I can't find any other source to mention it, and his original edit omitted anyone in the photo. Googling shows we're the only place online to mention Villel, Drake, etc. all in one show (or Villel being on Dinah! at all). So it is quite likely that Warrick got confused or conflated two different appearances, though still possible that it was just a very dense ninety minutes (and the other guests not accounted for in the pic were in, say, one half hour only or something). We'd need to ask him what his original source was. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Darn! For the life of me, I cannot remember where I found this information! But I'm sure it is reputable. Wozza 21:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, see if you can verify it. Otherwise, we have the pictures as evidence, but absolutely nothing for the other guests. They could have been on that particular episode, or they could have been on another broadcast with a Muppet appearance, or even one that had nothing to do with the Muppets. So we'll have to take their names out if we can't find a source. Scott added more episode specifics in December 2009, so maybe he can help (either he's seen it or been sent info from an archives contact). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::The clip I saw at BAM did not include Walter Cronkite, Edward Villel, Alfred Drake or Peggy Lee to my knowledge. Just the bit I added last December. —Scott (talk) 23:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not to drag the discussion off track, but I have to ask... was this really from 1975? I didn't realize Miss Piggy showed up (as performed by Frank) before The Muppet Show. Or Fozzie for that matter. --Justin 13:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hey, that's right! If Kermit was "born" in 1955, then his 21st birthday would have been in 1976. And if this show aired in November, that would make sense, so they could also promote The Muppet Show. So was this really from 1976? -- Ken (talk) 14:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That would definitely support the two different episodes theories (one in 1975 with the guest stars we're discussing and "What Kind of Fool Am I?" and the other being the birthday episode Scott saw and which we have photos of). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The information about the 1975 appearance came from me; I've named my source on the Dinah Shore page of the Wiki. That person never emailed me again but other appearances. I agree that the photos cannot come from their 1975 sppearance as the photos show Kermit with only one collar and not two. I've been meaning to make more enquiries for some time, however I keep forgetting. I'll attempt to make an effort this week. David French 08:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Title This is another amazing find by Warrick! I have a question about the article titles... right now, we've got Dinah! (show), to disambiguate from the Sesame album Dinah! I've Got a Song. Henrik set up Dinah! as a disambig page for those two. We've also got Dinah, a member of the Three Ds from the Muppet*Vision 3D pre-show. Right now, we have five pages for the Three Ds, including Dinah, Dorothy (Muppet*Vision 3D), Debbie and Max (Muppet*Vision 3D) The Three Ds. They all repeat the same info, and don't even have pictures. I think it makes sense to merge those pages, and just have one Three Ds page, and then use Dinah as a redirect to the disambig. Another option is to move Dinah! (show) to just Dinah!, and have Dinah redirect to Dinah!, and then have Dinah! I've Got a Song be a "see also". Does that make sense? Would it help if I said Dinah! a few more times? :) -- Danny (talk) 19:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Dinah, couldn't be finah.... I like giving Max his own page (and they lack pictures because, you know, Muppet*vision 3-D is pretty hard to screengrab), I think it's the most amusing, but if it works better to merge them all, I'm okay. But we do have a performer and more details for him, so I don't think having Max and then the Three Ds page hurts; that's two rather than five. And yeah, a redirect (or a general Dinah, sans exclamation point, disambig) makes sense to me, with the album as a see also and taking out the show (for that matter, there's a similar issue with Cher, since it seems a little silly to me to have "Cher (performer)," in light of our previous rulings that the primary use or use for major character gets to stand on its own with others as redirects). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:47, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :: I setup Dinah! as a disambig page, because it was already a redirect to the album. I think moving the show page to Dinah! makes sense. Henrik (talk) 21:25, 28 June 2009 (UTC)